Picking a Mushroom
by Pretenders
Summary: Toad is tasked with sending a letter to Mario from Princess Peach for the annual day of love in Mushroom Kingdom. But a surprising encounter with an angry Toadette will leave Toad captivated. Independent plot. Romance. Scanned and proofread twice. First in Toad and Toadette Pairing Series.


_**Thank-you for noticing this story.**_

_**Scanned and read twice.**_

* * *

**Picking a Mushroom**

"Please send this letter to Mario,"

He had one task to complete, and with one smile from the Princess, he promised himself he'd do it. Her happiness captured his meaning to facing his fears and being the bravest servant he could be for the Princess. A simple request of sending a letter to her beloved was treated like a vast mission for one particular Toad. His mushroom spotted cap matched almost all the other caps of the Toads who resided in Mushroom Kingdom. Yet through his smile, happiness, and loyalty, only one Toad stood out from all the others.

And this one Toad was about to meet his opposite.

He tucked the letter safely into his satchel, waving a good bye to the Princess before leaving the castle. The lush green of the kingdom's valley was roaring with bustling Toads. He skipped his way down the pavement and onto the dirt path. The Post Toad would be across the valley, a lengthy distance from the castle.

Fellow Toads picked flowers for their special Toadettes. Toad smiled at the sight. Today was the annual day of love, a day in which all of Mushroom Kingdom showed their love to the one who meant the most. The Princess was busy with her duties of running Mushroom Kingdom, while her beloved was busy keeping threats away. It was hard for Toad to believe that a once unimportant plumber could end up being the most important knight to his loving Princess Peach.

Toad was more than happy for Princess Peach, but something left a sour taste to a sweet story. Toad was a coward when his fears overwhelmed him. His friends helped him to be brave and mighty. Yet Toad frowned every time he let his cowardly personality show in front of Toadettes. They weren't pleased, and always left him for another braver, courageous Toad in the kingdom. Even love for a plumber was easier to find. Even a plumber could catch the love from a princess, while Toad believed he would never amount to such feats in love. No princess would want a coward.

His skipping came to a slow trot, and he now watched his fellow Toads with a small frown. He watched them happily pick flowers for their lovers. Toad couldn't envy their happiness, he only sulked in the love that every Toad around him basked in. He came close to claiming love, but the sad memory came back to him. Princess Peach surprised him when she invited him to a royal dinner. She advised him to dress formally, and Toad lit up with excitement.

He didn't expect to meet a beautiful Toadette at dinner. Upon seeing her, he instantly froze, and his hungry stomach held itself back from growling. He ate with manners, as he didn't want to embarrass himself. He also didn't expect for her to notice him. She smiled and waved at him from across the table, making his cheeks become hot, and his forehead damp. She giggled at his nervous appearance.

Toad gripped the strap to his satchel, recalling how dark the night was when he followed the Toadette outside. She loved the stars and the reflection of the moon on the river. Toad, however, trembled with fear from the darkness. His fears pushed the Toadette away and he never heard from her again. Out of all Toadettes, he was sure he came across her again, but she resembled all the other Toadettes: she didn't love him, or even came close to _liking_ him.

A sudden slap came to Toad's attention. He knocked out of his depressed state, turning to see a Toad rubbing his reddened cheek. In a field of flowers stood an angry Toadette. Toad didn't see how it all began but the Toad who walked away with shame was just rejected by a stern Toadette. The flowers he picked fell to the ground and the Toadette made no attempt to pick them up. He stared on with an open mouth at the scene. He wasn't the only Toad with romance troubles. And he was happy he didn't experience abusive romance troubles.

The Toadette turned her back to the Toad and came eye to eye with a staring Toad. He quickly averted his gaze. She squinted her eyes, noticing the frozen Toad just down the path. He wasn't moving and seemed to be shaking. She rolled her eyes, flipping her mushroom braids behind her shoulder.

He could see her walk away from the corner of his eye. He let out a large breath, unknowingly holding it in from the sheer fear she gave him. He had never met an angry Toadette before. All the ones he met were upset—upset _with_ him. This Toadette was surely different. Her temper made Toad have a whole new fear, perhaps a phobia. He continued on to the Post Toad, focused on pleasing Princess Peach.

"To Mario!" he slid the letter underneath the glass.

"Two coins," the Post Toad spoke into a mic.

Toad dug out two coins from his satchel, sliding them under the glass. He walked away at the sound of the register. He hoped most of the Toads were done picking flowers back home. He skipped the rest of the path home when he noticed the flower fields clear from any smiling Toads. Princess Peach smiled at his return, clasping her hands together at the thought of Mario opening her letter. She then patted Toad's head, thanking him.

"Now, I only need one more favor of you,"

"Of course!" Toad jumped.

"I need a basket full of delicious mushrooms for dinner, tonight," she handed him a basket.

He took the basket, quickly heading for the mushroom fields. The sun was still shining bright, and the day of love was going strong once again. The Toads now began setting up for their annual dance to celebrate. Toad walked by all the delicious meals the Toadettes carried to the tables. He wished he had a partner to take to the dance tonight for only couples could attend the dance.

The mushroom fields were lonely. Toad examined all the sprouting mushrooms. Almost all the big mushrooms had been picked by the Toadettes from earlier. He only wanted to pick the biggest mushrooms for the Princess' dinner tonight, but all that he could see were small mushrooms. He grew impatient, searching for any sign of a plump mushroom.

Suddenly, he spotted one sprouting from the ground only a few feet away. He ran for it, his hand ready to pick it from the ground. His tiny hand gripped onto the stem at the same time another tiny hand gripped the stem. He gasped, looking up to come nose to nose with the angry Toadette who glared at him. There was no time for him to react, as she began pulling the mushroom from the ground. He pulled back with all his strength, now even more determined to give Princess Peach the big mushroom she desired.

The Toadette growled as she pulled harder. Toad mimicked her action, pulling even harder than she. They both yanked the mushroom with one final pull, flying back and landing onto their bottoms with a thud. The Toadette fixed her pink mushroom cap, rubbing her bottom as she stood back up. She looked to see her two hands empty and over to see Toad with the plump mushroom in his hand. He groaned from the rough fall, but smiled with joy as he spotted the mushroom in his hand.

He happily placed the mushroom into his basket, and turned to look for more. He had forgotten about the angry Toadette until he heard a soft sob. He turned to see her once stern features loose and sad. The tip of her nose tinted, and her hands wipped the tears the fell from her eyes. She cried to herself as Toad watched. It wasn't until her sobs became louder that Toad grew into a panic.

She heard him come closer and felt him tap her shoulder. She held back a sob, poking an eye open to see the plump mushroom in sight. She lit up as she snatched the mushroom with a wide smile. Toad reluctantly turned back to look for another mushroom for Princess Peach's dinner with heavy shoulders. The Toadette stopped celebrating as she noticed Toad's slumped shoulders. She took one last look at her plump mushroom before approaching him.

It was his turn to feel a tap, but as he turned around, he was greeted with a basket full of big, plump mushrooms.

She pushed the basket towards him, "Here,"

Toad looked up to her, her puffy eyes squinting with a smile. He reached for the handle at a loss for words. Not only did the angry Toadette capture his attention with her temper, and make him panic with her cries, but she also made him stand in shock at her kindness.

"I'll keep this one," she said, showing him the plump mushroom they fought over.

He slowly smiled at her as she smiled softly back. The music from the celebration began to play faintly in the background, and Toad watched as the Toadette walked away from him. She didn't say good bye or even wave. She skipped happily away from him, and Toad noted that she didn't head for the dance celebration.

On his way back to the castle, he couldn't help but be aware of the captivating Toadette that dominated his thoughts. Princess Peach was elated at the basket filled with plump mushrooms. She got onto cooking him a wonderful meal to show him her gratitude for his loyalty. Toad went to his room as he waited, looking out his window at the celebration.

There were many Toads and Toadettes dancing together. He looked over them all and was certain he didn't see her dancing. He was certain for she didn't resemble all the other Toadettes in the kingdom. She didn't enjoy flowers, she enjoyed mushrooms; she didn't push him away, she embraced him by taking his mushroom. He sighed with captivation, wondering just how different this Toadette truly was. As Princess Peach met him for dinner with a smile, he decided he'd be brave enough to search out the Toadette and ask her himself.

* * *

_**This story is inspired by, "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt.**_

_**Have a wonderful day!**_


End file.
